loadedfandomcom-20200215-history
Loaded Wikia
Loaded Loaded (known as Blood Factory in Japan) is a science fiction-themed top-down shoot 'em up video game that was developed by Gremlin Interactive and published by Interplay. Loaded was released on December 12th, 1995 on both the PlayStation and Sega Saturn. The game had origins in DC comics as well as the more adult-orientated Vertigo Comics, and there was a small graphic novel based on the game. The six playable characters of the game are a combination of villains, anti-heroes, psychopaths, perverts, mutants, and flamboyant murderers. They are, however, the only best to stop the intergalactic supervillain nicknamed F.U.B. and save the universe. The characters were created and designed with contributions from Garth Ennis of Vertigo Comics and Greg Staples of 2000AD. Re-Loaded Less than a year after the original game was released, a sequel was released also for the PlayStation and DOS entitled Re-Loaded, developed and published by the same companies. It featured the same game engine, and even the game menus are the same, although it is a game engine with slightly improved graphics. Four characters from the original game are also in Re-Loaded, such as Mamma, Bounca, Butch, and Cap'n Hands. Vox, however, is not present in the game and is replaced by two new female characters: a pink-haired, cannibalistic sex symbol named The Consumer, and a malfunctioning android nun named Sister Magpie. Via cheat code, Sister Magpie can unlock hidden character Fwank from the previous game for use in Re-Loaded. If unlocked, Fwank is the best character in Re-Loaded, with the most speed and best armour. All of the returning characters have new weapons and/or variations of their costumes. There are twelve blood-soaked new worlds to annihilate, much bigger than the levels encountered in the previous game, and with the added bonus of being able to morph the surrounding terrain with high-powered weaponry and explosives. The game is available on PlayStation Network. F.U.B., the antagonist of Loaded, had his body destroyed at the end of the previous game, although his brain fled in an escape pod. Landing on a harsh desert world, Kee-Butt-5, his brain has been implanted into the body of a chiselled, bronzed young artist hermit named Manuel Auto, and then he murdered the loyal surgeons responsible for giving him a new body. Reincarnated and renamed "C.H.E.B.", which stands for "Charming Handsome Erudite Bastard", the former raving lunatic supervillain has taken on some of the aspects of his host body, the creative, artistic and thoughtful Manuel Auto. With his matter manipulation powers, C.H.E.B. plans to transform whole planets into "Works Of Art and Genius", starting with his own body which he grows to the size of a small moon. Once again the group of blood-thirsty anti-heroes gather to bring him down once and for all and set off for Kee-Butt-5... Re-Loaded, despite having better graphics than the original game, was not as well received and currently has a rating of 48% on MobyGames. Like the previous game, it could be played as an audio CD. Category:Browse